


Tell me about it

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: Far Cry New Dawn
Genre: Also thinks that die antwoord is Russian and not South African but okkkkkkayyy hurk you go buddy, Die antwoord has me livid, F/M, This is just hurk being a idiot not realizing that Nadia is russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: What is a suprise on hurks part turns into a language lesson
Relationships: Idk I'm tired I don't wanna tag
Kudos: 2





	Tell me about it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the Russians that read this, I only had google translate to make Nadia's language barrier for hurk happen so forgive me if this is not it or there are some grammatical errors! stay safe and happy quarantine!

Hurk and Nadia were on their scavenging break listening to die antwoord like any casual day, pit bull terrier specifically.

"Why do you listen to Russian music man, it's really weird! And plus she sounds like a screaming banshee"

"I don't know guess I just like 'Russian' music"

"I guess it's better than that Peggy shit. please tell me someone told you about the cult music"  
"No someone told me we're good to go" Nadia was still in awe that hurk thought die antwoord was Russian.

"one time I tried to learn Russian but I couldn't focus man! It was just weird figures like that Chinese writing, they both look very hard to learn I tell you h'wat"

"kha! Rasskazhi mne ob etom" hurk looked at her with utter shock and confusion, it's surprising he didn't figure out that she was Russian because of her thick heavy accent, but his brain cells must have burned out of his head after the nukes dropped

"Oh my god man your Russian! Hell yeah that's badass! Now listen if I said something offensive earlier please, let me know"

"nakh ty khoroshiy! It's nuclear apocalypse at this point I don't even care, tho if I see you call die antwoord Russian again I will personally shove a rocket launcher up your ass and rocket you off a cliff"

"Wait so they aren't Russian?"

"No hurk they are not Russian"

"WAIT What are they they then?!" 

"Yuzhnoafrikanskiy, or for you Americans it's South African"

"Ohhhhhh man I am fucking stupid, hey can you teach me Russian later?"

"Maybe after this is over I will, but not in the midst of a war"

A couple minutes of silence go by

"So how do I say I'm fucking chugged in Russian so I can sound cooler to Sharky and Gina?"

Nadia audibly sighed and hurk pretty much regretted asking her

"muzhik, chert voz'mi, pykhtel"

"Music chart Vaseline Python!"

"No- it's muz-hik"

"Muz-hik"

"Chert"

"Chert"

"voz-mi"

"Vase-me"

"No Von-mi"

"Voz-mi"

"Pykhtel"

"Pike hotel!"

"No! It's pykh"

"Pykh"

"tel!"

"Pykhtel"

"Put it together and you got muzhik, chert voz'mi, pykhtel"

"Ok lemme try!"

"muzhik, chert voz'mi, pykhtel"

"Yes! ochen' khorosho! Very good!"

"Finally I can sound like a fucking boss in Russian"


End file.
